The invention relates to a new table leg supporting structure whereby metallic tubular legs are mounted to a flat table top in spaced relation from the edges thereof in a manner to create the illusion of free floating support. The desire to create this visual impression gave rise to the present structural invention. The esthetic appearance of the resulting tables is the subject of separate design patent applications. A related utility patent application, Ser. No. 611,132 filed concurrently herewith is directed to a foldable table leg construction embodying features of the present invention.